


Let's Raise [A] Little Hell Tonight

by Kiloueka



Series: Rarepairs [A]-[Z] [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Goodbyes, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Useless Lesbians, whiteass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: Jackass and the soon-to-be Commander White spend some quality time together in the few hours prior to White's relocation to YoRHa's Bunker.





	Let's Raise [A] Little Hell Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariosto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariosto/gifts).



> Still in a bad place mentally so I'mma try to do a series of one-shots to get some practice in until I can work on bigger things like Limbo and OTMC. I haven't given up on those and thank yall for sticking with me through my blocks.

White sat bent over her desk piled high with paperwork, filling out form after form. She leaned back and sighed after finishing what felt like the millionth one and closed her eyes for a quick, thirty-second break.

A loud knock at the door made her jump and turn toward the sound; before she could even respond, the door flew open and Jackass sauntered in.

“Jackass I appreciate you knocking but can you at least wait for me to say something before coming in.”

“Good to see you too.” She snorted. “I came to check in on you, you've been in here for days.” 

“Yes.” She sighed. “I have a lot more preparation to do before I depart for the Bunker.”

“So are you just going to stay holed up in your study like this until they ship you up there?” Jackass said, sliding her ass up on the desk and shoving piles of paperwork out of the way.

"Yes, Jackass." White sighed. "I intend to finish my responsibilities as quickly as possible." 

“Oh you know you don't need to do most of this. It's all grunt work they want to push onto you because they don't want to do it themselves.”

“I know that but I'd like to start off on the right foot for my new job.”

“What are they going to do though? Fire you? Ship you back down here and find someone new over some papers?”

White grumbled and her mouth set in a hard line. 

“Come on, let's raise a little hell tonight.”

White stared down the dirty Android with a flat expression. Jackass gazed back with a smug grin, slowly leaning further and further over White's papers.

After a long stare-off, the corner of White's lip twitched upward and she shook her head slowly.

“All right, Jackass. You win. Just give me some time to finish up what I'm working on here at least.”

"Great! I'll see you in ten." Jackass leaped off the desk and sauntered out of the room, slamming the door behind her. 

"Jackass it's going to take longer than..." She sighed, pinching her forehead. "Oh, whatever." 

 

Roughly an hour later White was done and ready. She changed into some more casual clothes and left her room to see Jackass had been waiting by the door the entire time.

“What took ya?” She smirked. 

“Come on Jackass.” She sighed and grabbed her by the hood. Jackass popped back up and grabbed White by the hand and raced off.

“Where are we going anyway?”

“You'll see.”

They weaved their way through ancient rubble and towering trees until they came to a small cliff side overlooking a vast, desertey wasteland. Small machines wandered aimlessly around, bumping into each other and whatever rocks and rubble littered the area.  

Jackass disappeared into the brush and came back with a cart full of explosives. 

“Jackass are we really going to spend this time blowing up small stubbies?”

“Come on White, have some more faith in me.” Jackass pulled out a grenade launcher and loaded some strange-looking bombs in it. “These aren't your average explosives, you know.”

She stepped to the edge of the cliff and aimed it at one of the stubbies. “Aaand boom!” She pulled the trigger and one of the grenades exploded out of the launcher followed by a long trail of multicolored sparks. It hit the stubby square in the head and exploded in bright blue fire. 

White gasped and Jackass tilted her head toward her with a smug, knowing look. 

“Impressed?”

“I... I do have to say that was a beautiful color.”

“Great! More where that came from!” Jackass launched another three off in quick succession, all hitting their marks and exploding in showers of various colors. White took a few small steps back the more... enthusiastic Jackass got but did continue watching until all the machines within range were reduced to piles of scrap metal and smoldering ash.

The sky was ablaze in permanent sunset and Jackass angled herself to where she was framed by the darkest part. She pulled out handfuls of small explosives and began tossing them high up in the air and detonating them to shower them both in more colorful sparks. White took another step back as one of them landed dangerously close to her hair but looked on in wonder at the show.

“Here, you try.” Jackass handed White the rest of her stash and White carefully tossed one over the edge of the cliff to see it sputter below. She threw another, and another in every direction and watched how they changed in different lighting. 

“It's beautiful.” She said as she tossed the last one at Jackass' feet. Sparks hit her baggy pants and sputtered away, leaving small burn holes in the fabric. Jackass simply shrugged and brushed the embers off before White had a chance to apologize. 

“So, what now?” Jackass asked.

“I thought you were the one planning this.”

“Do I look like someone that plans more than one thing at a time?” 

“ _ Jackass _ .”

She shrugged. “Come on White, it's your last day on this godforsaken planet. Think of something fun. Think of something  _ exciting _ .”

“Hmm...” White put her hand to her chin and wracked her brain for something spontaneous... “What if we... no... hmm... how about... no that's a terrible idea... how about—”

"Just spit it out, White."  

“Let's dance.”

“Dance? I mean sure but do I look like someone who dances?”

“You don't look like someone who likes cats yet you nearly break down every time you see one.”

“Sh-shut up!” She blushed. 

“You also don't look like someone who's afraid of mi—”

“Ok ok we're dancing, but don't blame me if I step all over your feet.”

“I've had worse areas of your body on me.” White snorted and held out her hand to Jackass. The dirty Android took it and spun White around before tapping her feet down in an uneven rhythm. 

“So, ya got any music?” She kicked out and leaned back dramatically. 

“A few songs. I'm not sure if you'd like any of them though.”

“Doesn't matter.” She shrugged. “Today's about you so pick whatever you want.”

“Aww Jackass, that's surprisingly thoughtful of you.”

"Yeah well, this ol' Jackass always has some new tricks up her sleeves." 

White snorted and pulled a small device from her pocket. It widened into a touchscreen and she flipped through it until she selected a small list. The first song played; it was a calming jazzy tune of sorts with a feminine voice singing a language neither of them understood. 

Jackass broke into a frantic dance and spun around until White grabbed her hands and began swaying her body slowly. Jackass calmed and tried her best to match her movements, but she wasn't lying when she said she didn't dance. 

“Jackass, just empty your mind a bit and follow my footsteps.”

“All right dance professor.”

White snorted softly. “I don't really know how to dance either, I've watched a few videos of humans and just kinda, do what I feel works with the music. You just kinda... let it guide you and don't think about it too much. Kind of how you get through life.”

“Hey.” Jackass laughed. “All right, lemme try then.” She watched White's feet and mirrored her steps and soon settled into a clumsy rhythm. 

“Here, lemme pick the next song.” Jackass took the screen from White and flipped through the list.

“Oh hey I know this one, it's one of my favorites!” She selected it and a song completely unlike the previous one began blasting. It was a harsh electronic-sounding song with heavy bass. There were no words but a heavily altered voice sang out various musical sounds. 

Jackass picked up the pace immediately and closed her eyes as she began dancing wildly again. At least this time there was more rhythm to her steps and White soon joined in. They released their grips on each other and began cutting the rug all over the place. Every few moments they would link hands again and spin each other around before letting go and stomping around again.

The song ended and White took back her screen and picked another slow, classical song. They shuffled close again and danced slowly until that song ended too. The two passed the screen back and forth, switching between slow and fast and calm and exciting. 

“How come you have so many of these songs on here anyway.” Jackass asked as she spun in circles on the ground. 

“Well I like to keep a healthy assortment for when the need arises.”

“Like dancing with me?” She smirked.

“Yes, like dancing with you.”

“Aw, White, that's so thoughtful of you.”

"Hey, I have a few secrets up my sleeves as well." 

“Of course you do, they wouldn't have chosen you if you were completely predictable.”

“I suppose.” The song changed and they rejoined and danced around semi-gracefully. 

“I'm going to miss you, White.” Jackass murmured out of nowhere. 

“Jackass...” White almost gasped. “I'm going to miss you too. Despite you being... difficult sometimes, I truly do enjoy your presence when you're not being completely immature. You remind me to let go and have some fun sometimes.”

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." She grinned. "I couldn't have you up and leave without enjoying this planet just a bit more." 

“Thank you.”

The two danced to White's songs for the rest of the time, holding each other closer than before and talking very little.

They both groaned exaggeratedly when White's alarm went off signaling her to return to the base. She hit the snooze and finished the song before slowly releasing her grip on Jackass' arms.

“Damn, already?” Jackass sighed.

“There's plenty of other preparations I need to do... that I can't just skip over like last time.” 

“Yeah, yeah I figured.” She shrugged. “Maybe I can help speed up the process.”

“As much as I would appreciate that, I doubt they'd want someone like you wandering around fragile equipment and top-secret data.”

“Eh, figured that one too.” 

“Thank you though.” White smiled. “It was nice getting out of my office for the first time in... what... days?”

“Don't mention it.” She smiled. “You deserve it.”

“Jackass...”

“Anyway, shouldn't you be going? The war needs your leadership and you want to start off on the right foot right?”

“Aren't you heading back that way too?”

“I uh...” She nodded toward her cart of explosives. “Have some stuff to take care of here. So...”

“Right. Well...” White stood and looked at her for a moment before her lip began to quiver and she threw herself on her, wrapping her arms around her back and squeezing tightly. Jackass gasped but reciprocated and patted her friend on the back awkwardly.

“Goodbye Jackass.”

“Goodbye Commander.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey, White?”

“Yes?”

“...Never mind. Good luck out there.”

They hugged for a moment longer before White pulled back and turned to leave. Just before she rounded the corner she turned back to see Jackass still standing there watching her. She raised a hand and waved slowly and Jackass did the same while smiling a tense smile.

Her hand fell the moment White disappeared from view and sighed loudly before turning to her cart.

“Eh...” She grunted. “I'll tell her one day.”


End file.
